


Snow Angel

by psychoticmidds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betaed, Castiel cheats by using his angel powers, Challenge Response, Couch Sex, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Hot Chocolate, M/M, NSFW, Sledding, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmidds/pseuds/psychoticmidds
Summary: Castiel wakes up one morning, finding the world blanked by a curious white substance, that Dean tells him is snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.
> 
> My lovely angel tatch is always sitting on my shoulder. 
> 
> \- Challenge -  
> First Snow  
> *1000 - 2500 words

Castiel draws back the silver curtain panels, gazing out into the back yard. He tilts his head in confusion at the sight of the sparkling white blanket that covers everything in sight. “Dean!” He calls out, swooping from the kitchen to their room with a single beat of his wings, standing over Dean as he wakes from his sleep.   
  
“Shit, Cas!” Dean exclaims drowsy, surprised by his angel standing over him. “I thought we agreed that you would stop watching me sleep. It's creepy.”   
  
“I only watch you to make sure that you are safe.” Cas retorts bluntly, to which Dean rolls his eyes.   
  
“Nothing is going to happen to me while I sleep.” Dean argues, throwing the blankets off of him and sliding out of the bed, dressed only in a pair of boxers.   
  
“If you believe that, then you shouldn't sleep with a gun under your pillow.” Cas remarks. Dean throws him a look, dropping the subject. Silence falls between the two of them as Castiel becomes distracted by watching Dean dress himself.   
  
“Did you wake me up for a reason?” Dean asks with a flirtatious smile.   
  
“There is something strange outside, “ Castiel begins to explain, receiving a heavy sigh from Dean in response, and another roll of his eyes.   
  
“We've been over this before Cas, it's called a bird bath.” Dean tells his angel, pecking him upon the lips before heading to the kitchen, Cas following at his heels.   
  
“It's not the bird bath, I don't even know what happened to it. The white stuff has hidden it.” The angel explains, not making much sense to his hunter.   
  
“White stuff?” Dean goes to the window, looks outside and begins to chuckle. “It's snow, Cas.”   
  
“Snow?” Castiel repeats, tilting his head once more. Dean shakes his head, amazed that the angel has never heard of snow and heads back to the room to dress more warmly to go outside. “What are you doing?”   
  
“Putting on something warmer, it's going to be cold out there. You should get some warmer clothes on too.” Dean explains, looking over his shoulder for a moment before rustling through the dresser for clothes.   
  
“Angels don't get cold,” Castiel remarks bluntly.   
  
“So, you don't know what snow is, but you know you can't get cold?” Dean asks, trying to understand his angel.   
  
“Yes.” Castiel confirms simply, with another huffed sigh, Dean puts on his jacket and zips it up.   
  
“Well, it's time you find out what snow is.” Dean takes Cas by the hand, leading his angel out of the room and to the back door. He unlocks the sliding glass door, and pulls it open. Dean shivers at the blast of cold that hits his uncovered face and pulls Cas out the door, closing it behind them.   
  
“Now what?” Castiel asks Dean who smiles at him mischievously.   
  
“Now, we have some fun.” Dean leans down grabbing a handful of snow and balls it up, tossing it at Cas, pelting him in the chest, chuckling. The angel tilts his head, wiping the white powder off his clothes and looks at Dean, unamused.   
  
“What was that for?”   
  
“It's called a snowball fight, Cas. Now, remove that stick from your ass and throw one at me, if you can.” Dean challenges his angel playfully, grabbing another handful of snow and balls it up in his hands. Cas studies the snow on the ground for too long, and is once more pelted by a snowball to the chest. “Stop thinking, and just do it!”   
  
Castiel narrows his eyes at Dean, finally leaning down to grab a handful of snow and balling it up in his hands. The angel tosses the snow ball at his hunter, surprised when Dean dodges out of the way and tosses another snowball at him. Cas moves to the side, barely dodging the snowball and smiles as he begins to get the hang of the idea.   
  
The angel makes another snowball, this time successfully pelting Dean in the back as he attempts to retreat. The two continue to toss snowballs at each other until Dean tires and plops down in the white powder exhausted.   
  
“Come on Cas, make a snow angel!” He encourages, putting his arms out and waving them up and down to create wings in the snow.   
  
Castiel watches Dean for a moment, not understanding, but instead of arguing with his hunter, he lays down nearby. And spreads out his wings, implanting them into the snow, leaving a mark. He stands to his feet, smiling at his work, then looks to Dean proudly. “How's that?”   
  
“You cheated.” Dean huffs playfully, as he stands to his feet, looking at the difference between his and Cas’. Castiel’s is obviously much better than his own.   
  
“You're just upset because you don't have actual wings.” Castiel points out, getting better at teasing Dean than the hunter cares to admit. “What’s next?”   
  
“Well, when Sam was young, we used to build snowmen. You wanna build a snowman?” Cas nods his head, although he has no idea how they would make a man made of snow. Dean starts to roll up the snow, careful to go around the angels they made. The ball growing slowly larger and larger, until Dean finally comes to a stop. “Come on Cas, roll up some snow.”   
  
The angel stares at Dean, still not following along, but  mimics Dean’s actions until he has a large round ball of snow. Dean walks over to him, pats down the snow, then carefully lifts the large ball, placing it on top of the other. Dean rolls up another ball of snow, this one a bit smaller than the other two and places it on top.   
  
“Come on.” Dean says taking Cas by the hand and leads him to the house, stomping the snow off his boots before going inside. Which Castiel copies, watching Dean curiously as he opens the fridge, grabs a carrot and then hurries off to their room. When Dean returns, he is holding a hat and a scarf.   
  
“What's that for?” Castiel asks Dean.   
  
“You'll see,” Dean says mysteriously, heading back outside. He places the items beside the snowman and digs in the snow until he finds two small pebbles. Cas watches quietly while Dean places the pebbles and carrot on the top snowball, making a face. He then places the hat on the snowman’s head and scarf around the top and middle snowballs.   
  
“Oh!” Castiel exclaims, now seeing how a man can be made out of snow. “So that's a snowman. What else can do we do?”   
  
“Well, we can also go sledding, and if the pond is frozen enough, we can go ice skating. I'm freezing though, so why don't you say we go inside so I can warm up?” Dean suggests, closing the space between them pressing himself against Castiel suggestively. Dean leans in and their lips meet in a loving, heated kiss.   
  
When the kiss breaks, Dean leads Cas inside. “Start up the fire, I'll be there in a second.” He tells him, separating from his angel. Castiel swoops into the living room and snaps his fingers, lighting the wood within the fireplace.   
  
Dean finally joins Cas in the living room, sitting at his side on the couch, and hands the cup in his hand to the angel.  “Why did you put snow in this?” Castiel looks away from the cocoa and  tilts his head curiously towards Dean, making his hunter chuckle.   
  
“Those are marshmallows, Cas.”  Dean takes a sip of his cocoa, places it on the table and waits for Cas to taste his own, before taking it away and sitting it next to his own. Grabbing the angel by his trench coat, Dean pushes him down on his back against the couch, settles in between Cas’s legs and grinds against his angel, pressing their lips together.   
  
Castiel’s moan vibrates against Dean’s lips before he breaks away. “Shouldn't we go to the bedroom?” He asks, as Dean gets to work on undoing the buttons of his shirt, leaving the tie as he always does.   
  
“Nah, the couch is fine.” Dean assures the angel, pulling both the shirt and trench coat off of him, letting them pool on the floor. Dean removes his jacket, flannel shirt, and undershirt depositing them on the floor. He then presses his lips against Cas’. The angel trembles with excitement as Dean's hands glide down his chest and start removing his belt, dropping it to the floor.   
  
“Dean,” Cas breathes out when the kiss breaks and the hunter starts sucking at his neck, feeling himself grow harder. Cas turns them over, snaps his fingers removing any clothes that remain. Dean quirks an eyebrow.   
  
“Aren't you anxious?" He teases, gasping in pleasure when Cas takes Dean's cock into his mouth and starts to suck. “Uhn, Cas.” Dean buries his fingers into his angels dark brown hair, rocking his hips along with the rhythm. Cas grabs Dean, holding down his hips, using his tongue to tease at Dean's tip, turning him into a mewling mess.   
  
Dean stops Cas by pushing him back and gets in between his legs again, stretching Castiel’s entrance with his fingers, taking them out only to replace them with his erected cock.   
  
Groping Castiel’s erection, Dean presses their lips together, thrusting into his angel's heat. Both moaning in pleasure into the kiss, their breathing hitching as their bodies move as one, until they reach their climax. Both of them are panting heavily. Dean kisses his angel with deep passion.    
  
"I love you, Cas."    
  
"I love you you too, Dean." The hunter pulls out of the angel, reaching for his clothes.   
  
“Enough of the chick flick moment, let's go sledding.” Dean says, pulling on his clothes, beaming and feeling filled with energy.   
  
“Can't wait,” Castiel replies, snapping his fingers to dress them both and Dean looks at him with a huff.   
  
“Will you stop cheating?” Castiel tilts his head at Dean.   
  
“I'm not cheating. I'm making things easier.” Cas points out bluntly and Dean shakes his head with a chuckle.   
  
“If you say so,” Dean takes Cas by the hand, pulling him to his feet, holding him tightly. “Mind taking baby on a ride to the store to buy a sled, or are you going to cheat again?”   
  
“No, we'll take the Impala.” Castiel assures, knowing how much it means to his hunter that he drives his vehicle.   
  
“Good,” Dean pulls away to grab his keys. “Let's go,” the hunter leads the way out the front door, getting into the driver's seat of the black 97’ Chevy Impala, and turns her engine over. “Gotta let baby warm up, she gets cold too.” Dean tells Cas who takes shotgun, now that Sammy is settled down with Gabriel.   
  
Neither of them gave up being hunters, they just didn't live together anymore, but that didn't stop them from hanging out. “You wanna see if Sammy and Gabe want to join us?” Dean asks Castiel.   
  
“I think that's a great idea.” Once baby is warm enough, Dean pulls out of their driveway and takes off to the store to get enough sleds for them all. He doesn’t know whether Sam or Gabriel had sleds and wants to surprise them.   
  
Dean runs inside the store, leaving baby running and his angel to wait for him, grabbing the sleds and paying for them. Dean hurries to his babies, depositing the sleds in the back seat and taking off to Sam and Gabe’s house. Which is just across the street from Cas and his own place.   
  
With Cas by his side, Dean knocks on the door and waits. Sam opens the door, his clothes a bit disheveled, and is joined soon by Gabriel. “Are we interrupting?” Dean asks looking between them with a smirk, which Sammy huffs at.   
  
“No, what's up?” He asks, changing the subject much too fast, while Gabriel gives Dean a thumbs up behind Sam’s back. Dean's smile grows and he holds up the sled, showing it to his baby brother.   
  
“Want to go sledding?” Dean asks the two of them.   
  
“We would love too.” Gabriel answers for them, sounding excited.   
  
“I haven't been sledding since I was a kid, Dean.” Sam points out, crouchy for someone that just got some.   
  
“Yeah, well, Cas has never gone. I thought it would be fun if we all went together.” Dean explains, planning on dragging Sammy along, whether he wants to go or not.   
  
“Alright, fine. Let's go.” Sam grabs his jacket and they take off for the largest hill in town. Cas and Dean share one sled, and Sam and Gabe share the other, both of them taking off down the hill at the same time, yelling out in excitement as they speed downhill.   
  



End file.
